Step-sibling Bond
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: Austin just found out he's getting a sister. And not the type where he gets to watch her grow up, no, he gets the the type that's shoved into his family when her mom marries his dad. This'll be fun. Please give this story a chance! There probably will be Aussly! TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1- Moving In

Aussly3248:

Hi guys! I hope you all liked "I'll Tell her later because I'm very happy with the reviews I got! Anyway, I really hope you'll give this story a chance because I'm not really sure if you guys will like it. If NO ONE likes it, it will be deleted.

If this just isn't the type of thing you want to read, I'll post little Auslly one-shots.

* * *

Real quick: THINGS TO KNOW!

As you know, Kim and Austin are around the same age, so I'm going to make Kim's age 13 and Austin's 16. Just for an age difference. Also, I am changing Kim's NAME to Skylar, just because I like that name slightly better. No offense to anyone who might be offended. Since Skylar Crawford sounds weird, I'm going to change her LAST name to Lewis. This not a crossover with Girl vs. Monster. One more thing, this takes place in Florida, but let's pretend that Seaford is a place in Florida.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, KICKIN IT, OR GIRL VS. MONSTER!

* * *

2:15, Saturday, Skylar

Ugh. Ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh. Ugh.

What happens when you wish for a puppy for your birthday? Your mom gets remarried. And not remarried like getting married to the guy she married before like it should mean, it means she got me an entire family. Yippee.

I'd understand why she wouldn't want a dog, since we have cat that's only fear is dogs, but still, a new shirt would work.

Mom says it'll be good for me, since her husband has a son. I'm an only child, for now anyway. It isn't that bad. No one to compare me to, no one to look after (except for mom), no one to steal attention. Sure there's an uncountable number of cons, but I'd rather have a brother that... I don't know, wasn't forced into the family? I still don't want a stepbrother.

The entire concept of the step-sibling thing is sick! Why should we be forced to suddenly unconditionally love someone against our will? No thanks. I'll pass.

I've met my stepbrother. He isn't a bad guy. It's just, I've never really interacted with him without being in front of our parents, so I don't know if he's genuinely nice. His dad, however, is really nice and I know this for a fact. So now all I have to worry about is my honorary brother. Does honorary make him seem important? It shouldn't.

•••••••••••••••••

2:25, Saturday, Austin

"Austin, do you know for a fact that your new sister hates you?," Ally asked. I do. She does. "Ally, whenever we're in the same room, she never talks to me. I say 'Hi' and she just puts her hand up. That's not even a full wave!" I exclaimed. "Austin, your blowing this way out of proportion. Maybe she's shy," Ally reasoned.

"No she's not. Her mom talks about her a lot around me. It's always about how she's so outgoing and loves to meet new people," I argued. Ally sighed. "You know you guys are going to be living together, right? She can't hate you, even tough she doesn't, forever," she said. Was that a good point? I don't know. Maybe she can.

"Ally, I don't wanna live with someone who hates me. Even if it is for a short time," I whined. Ally hands up exasperatedly. "I give up," she said.

Well what can I do if my to-be stepsister utterly despises me? I wish I could do something anyway. Like I told Ally, I don't want to live with someone who hates me.

I don't what Ally's talking about, she H-A-T-E-S hates me. She never talks to me, even when I try to talk to her. I don't know why. And I also don't know why Ally keeps insisting that Skylar doesn't hate me. How much more obvious can she make it? SHE HATES ME.

And to make matters worst, she moving in today. Of course, her room is across the hall from mine, and our hall is pretty long, but I still feel, I don't know, awkward.

"Ally?" I asked. "Yeah Austin?" She replied. "Do have one of your 'Keep Out' signs with you?" I said, a little nervous. After all, I don't listen to signs, it feels weird to use one. "Here," she said, not asking any questions. That's what I love about Ally. She knows what to do. She doesn't ask questions unless it's necessary.

I ran up the stairs, put up the sign, and crashed on the sofa in the practice room. How does this work? This is like putting some random person in your life and saying, this is your new sister. I know lots of other people have step-siblings, but it still doesn't make me feel that much better.

My dad said she be coming around three, so I don't plan on coming home until six, so she's unpacked and probably in her room. I checked my watch. 2:30. This is going to go on forever.

•••••••••••••

3:06, Saturday, Skylar

My mom and I arrived at our new house. I looked at it through the window, not wanting to get out.

My mom sighed. "Skylar, at least you don't have to switch schools. And look, you live in the same neighborhood as Jack now," she pointed out. That's true. I also live in the same neighborhood some GIRLS I made friends with, in case I need girl time.

I guess this is isn't so bad. Maybe Austin isn't home and I can get out of the house and meet up with Jack.

Most of my stuff is already here because this move was being planned ahead and my mom and step-dad (not gonna call him till I'm ready. He said that's fine. Mom kept her thoughts to herself).

"There you guys are," Austin's dad said. He offered

To carry up the suitcase I brought. It was just that ONE suitcase because mom was convinced that's all I needed. When I walked inside the house, I was relieved to see that the house was Austin-free. Yes! Now I won't have to worry about him today. Or for a few hours. I raced upstairs and ran into the room where I would be moving in. I was so absolutely happy my room wasn't anywhere near Austin's.

Inside my room, everything was already in here. All I had to do was put the clothes from my suitcase into the dresser and I could go. Shouldn't take more than half an hour.

45 minutes later, I was at Jack's door waiting for him to to open the door. I saw Jack look through the blinds of the window. Seconds later the door flew open. "Jack!" I exclaimed, "I just moved in!". One good thing about moving in. ONE. Plus a few more for the other girls. "Well, wanna go celebrate by getting some ice cream?" He asked. "You know I do," I said.

•••••••••••••••

12:00 a.m., Sunday, Austin

Alright so didn't come home at six. Ally and I decided to start a new song. That takes lots of time, especially when I'm not focused. She didn't get annoyed when I lose focus like she normally does. Well it's a good thing I told her about it.

I was tiptoeing to my room (in socks. It's much easier to stay quiet in socks), when I couldn't help myself. I knew what I was about to see, but I wanted to go anyway.

I turned around and started tiptoeing in socks in the opposite direction of my room. I tried to open the door as quietly as possible. The interior of the room had changed a lot. Actually, I wouldn't know. I haven't came in here since She started moving her stuff in here.

The wall color was different. It changed from that white-manilla color to a light blue. I guess that changed for the better. The room also had more girly stuff in it. But there were some interesting things. For one, there was a black belt on her desk. I didn't even know she took karate, I totally wasn't expecting her to be a black belt.

There was pictures of her and a couple of other boys around her room. I have no idea what to think of that. Overprotective? No, not yet. Or ever. Then I realized just how tired I was.

I tiptoed ,again, to my room, all the across the LONG hallway. I don't actually think it was that long, but I was tired.

I literally collapsed on my bed and fell asleep within seconds. Goodnight complications.

* * *

So what exactly were your thoughts while reading this? You loved it, you hated it... But anyway, I would love for you to review, and I am fully aware it wasn't my best work, but future chapters will be better. I also want some Aussly in here but don't know how to squeeze that in, so review and PM me bout that.

Byeeeee!

(Man I want a catchphrase. If you come up with one I can use I'll give a shout out. PM and review about those two things)


	2. Chapter 2- Set Visits

6:00 a.m., Monday, Skylar

I got to the bus stop early, I don't know why. Maybe it's because I wanted to get up early,

get ready, and get out before Austin woke up. Before I left, my mom told me that Austin was picking me up. Wait, he can't drive! So this isn't going to be an awkward drive, it's going to be an awkward walk! Great, if I had realized that earlier, I would have told mom," NO WAY," as soon as she told me. Not that I didn't before I knew... or realized.

I really would have preferred drive. 1) I just want to walk. 2) Walking takes WAY longer than driving, which means more awkward silence time for me. Yay. And I'm sure there's way more reasons.

"Hey Skylar, what are you doing here so early?" Jack asked, walking up to me. "I... just... felt like it," I said, coming up with the absolute worst excuse ever.

"Is this about Austin?" He asked. When did I tell him about that? "N- maybe," I lied. "It is," he stated plainly, as if he had gone inside my head and pulled out my thoughts. Great. I needed that image. Thanks Skylar.

"I'm gonna change the subject now," I said. "Alright, you can just eat and not face your problems," he said. Before he go on, the bus came. Finally!

I got on the bus before Jack could say a word. I ran down the aisles, rushing to find an empty seat. There wasn't any, so I took the next best thing. The seat next best thing: the one next to Milton. I had no idea he rode this bus. Does he live in the neighborhood? Maybe.

When Jack passed by, I smugly said,"Sorry". He rolled his eyes and walked all the way to the back. There was an empty seat back there? Oh well.

"So why did you suddenly decide I was worth sitting with?" he asked. "Cause your my friend and I already spend too much time with Jack," I said. I sounded completely genuine, even though I wasn't. "Man I wish you weren't such a good liar," he said. He was right. I can lie to anyone at anytime. Of course, sometimes I mess up and you can easily tell I was lying. That's why Jack could tell it was about Austin. I said maybe instead of no. Rookie mistakes. Fortunately, I only make a few mistakes like that a year.

"So Milton, where exactly do you live?"I asked. "Depends... What road do you live on?" He cautiously, probably thinking this had trap written all over it. It probably did, but it would have been elusive to me, you know, circumstantially.

The bus came to a stop. "You know what, let's forget that Q, bye!" I said quickly and getting off the bus in a hurry, realizing Jack would eventually catch up to me.

Once I got inside, I wish I could leave. I hate school. All you do is sit around and listen to teachers talk. That's what I do anyway. I still manage to get good grades, though. I don't want a future earning minimum wage.

The dragged by, and I could not bring myself to concentrate. I kept drifting off, even if it was to nowhere. This is going to be a long day.

During School, Monday, Austin

This morning, Skylar was gone before I was. I only thought about that for a split second, because I realized I had slept in. I wonder her problem is with me. Did I say something before and never realized it? That does happen a lot. But do people react this way when you say something stupid? I don't know. This is going to take a lot of thought.

Alright Austin, push Skylar to the back of your mind and focus on the teacher. Nope. That didn't work. Maybe Ally's right. Maybe she doesn't hate me and this whole "New Big Brother" thing is awkward for her. I mean, do you know how hard it is to hate Austin Moon? I actually don't know, but hopefully pretty hard.

Well, one thing Ally was right about, she's living with me. She can't hate forever, can she? I hope not. Maybe I can bother Ally about it again. Nah, I'll leave her alone, for now.

Finally class was over and it was time for lunch. Yes! I practically ran out of the classroom, probably knocking down some innocent bystanders. Or bywalkers, I guess.

Ally likes to eat outside. She says she feels closer to nature whenever she does the simplest things, like eating, outside. I suddenly felt tired. This was new. I guess I stayed up too late last night, writing songs with Ally. We usually didn't do late night song writing sessions on Sundays- Thursdays. Even though I slept in, it was still pretty early.

Trish and Dez were already there with Ally. They were talking about... something. I wasn't really focused today, obviously. "Fine! Let's ask him then!" Trish exclaimed. I sat down against a tree, oblivious to the fact that "him" meant me. "Austin, if a Shark and a bear had a fight underwater, who would win?" She asked. I didn't feel like thinking so I just said, "I don't know". "I need an answer," she said sternly, and a little scarily. "I don't wannaaaaaa," I whined. "You will answer me or I WILL-" she started. "Okay, okay, the shark," I said. "See! I told you Trish!" Dez yelled. "I didn't really hear that part because I started to fall asleep against the tree. "Austin. AUSTIN!" Dez said. Really loudly into my ear. "What happened," I asked, jerking awake.

"You were falling asleep," Ally said. "You should have let me," I complained. "Is Austin Moon tired?" Ally teased. I was too tired to argue, even though it was true. "Yes, now let me get my sleep," I said. Just then, the bell rang. How long was I asleep? I trudged inside, just wanting to go home.

3:00, Monday, Skylar

School is finally OVER! For the day.

While most of the other kids went through the front door, I went down to the auditorium. You know how Milton mentioned I was an awesome actress? Well that's because I'm an awesome actress. There's a club for that. At most schools, the acting thing is done through a play. At ours, we do an actual movie. Sure that requires lots of people, including ones who aren't in middle school, but when it's done, it looks really professional.

We don't film it at school, of course (unless there's a scene at a school), so what we do is rent this place where they can build a set. Our school goes out of their way to make sure we have a good time filming a movie, and that it comes out good. Once the movie is done, we have premier. And they make sure it feels really special. They get red carpets and have photographers and everything. The pictures go up on the school website, so it's a good idea to dress like your going to a premiere, too.

This year, the movie is really special for me because I got the lead! Every year, I got small roles where the character didn't really do anything.

•

Right now, I'm on a bus. We're going to visit the set of the movie. Now would be a good time to tell you about the movie. It's called: Girl vs. Monster (Aussly: See what I did there?). The main character's name is Kim (Aussly: I am absolutely pathetic). (Auslly: INSERT GIRL VS. MONSTER'S PLOT HERE)

We walked inside the big building that would be the home to the huge set. When I saw the set, it was amazing! It had a bunch of different spots for the setting and every one of them was a-mazing.

Today we only explored the set, we didn't actually get to rehearse or shoot on it. They do this every time. They skip one rehearsal so we can just get to know the set. It's always my favorite part, especially since I've never seen it before.

Every time we do this, I bring someone along with me with a video camera so I can go back and see the set (even though the actors/actresses get a free copy of the movie). I've been doing this every year since I got my first small part in the first grade, and never once have I even thought of breaking the streak.

I brought Jack this time and I wandered the set as Jack captured me staring in awe at everything that I passed.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Alright, this chapter is DONE! Hopefully you guys like it. I know, I know, I am absolutely PA-THET-TIC for having to use Girl Vs. Monster for Skylar's movie thingy, and using KIM as the name.

Yup, it's official. Aussly3248 has officially lost all creativity within her.

Anyway, I'm planning on finally fixing (if you wanna call it that) Skylar and Austin's relationship. And that acting thing Skylar does, yeah it's gonna have a HUGE part in the story effecting their relationship. For the better or worse, I won't tell, BUT, it's gonna be WAY at the end.

And lastly, for all you Aussly and Kick fanatics, I need ideas on how to add that in. If I don't use your Aussly idea, I'll probably turn it into a one-shot. Sorry to all you Kick...ers? (That's what I'll call you Kick fans from now on) Unless your idea is insanely good but for some reason I don't put it into the story, it probably won't be a one-shot.

Byeeeeeee!

P.S. I'm still looking for that perfect catchphrase. *wink* *wink* but seriously. I need one.


	3. Chapter 3- Step-Sibling Bonding

Hi hi hi! Too perky? I'll go emo. Anyway, here's the THIRD chapter! Do guys really want to read this? Do you really want me to update? Pleesaaase let me know, preeeeeeeety please?

I am a sad, sad, desperate person, I know.

But anyway, let's do a disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: Ahem, if I owned two shows I'd be rich and blowing my money on useless stuff, not wasting my time writing fanfiction about shows that I own. Especially about actors I know. That would be creepy weird, dude.  
•••

4:00p.m., Monday, Austin

As soon as as I came home from school, I forgot about any work I had to do this afternoon, and fell asleep in my room. I must have been asleep for around two hours because I just woke up. I would've thought that I would sleep just a little longer, since I barley got any sleep at all last night. But it didn't matter, because I'm awake and ready to do... homework. Okay, so maybe not quite as ready as I thought I'd been.

I decided that I would take a little walk, for stalling purposes. When I got outside, I saw Skylar and her mom parking into the driveway. Since I was asleep when middle school is dropped off, I assumed she was in her room. It is kind of weird that she came home so late. And with her mom. After school activity, I guess.

I don't really know why people take walks. It seems boring and pointless to me. I'm just doing it because  
I don't want to do homework.

When I got home, Skylar had done her homework and was about to leave. "Bye mom, I'm going to Jack's house!" She yelled. Jack? Isn't that a boy's name? Unless it's short for Jacqueline or something. I'll have to look into that.

"Not so fast," Skylar's mom said. I started to head upstairs to my room, assuming it didn't involve me. "You too, mister. Get down here," my dad said. Oh no. If this involved the both of us, it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. This is going to the first of many attempts to get me and Skylar to "bond". This won't be weird.

"But I haven't even finished homework yet," I pointed out. "Then go do it and come back down right after your done," he said, knowing "bonding" wasn't nearly as important as my grades. At least, I think that's what he thought. "What about me? I don't know how long it take for him to do homework, it could take the rest of the day and that would be the rest of the day wasted for me," she argued, probably catching on to the bonding thing too.

"Alright, do whatever it is you do with Jack, but as soon as I call, you better come right back, understand?" she asked, tossing her a phone. If it's hers, why does her mom have it? "Yes," she answered giddily, I think. I'm not entirely completely sure what someone would look or sound like if they were being giddy.

I slowly walked upstairs, trying to savor every moment from now to when I finish homework. To when I get back downstairs, I guess. Unfortunately, from walking up and down the stairs slowly, to doom my homework slowly, savored me, like, 45 minutes.

So while Skylar's mom was calling Skylar, it was bright (fairly) outside, and it would be like that for hours to come. I sighed. Quietly, if I did loudly dad would and ground me, probably. I don't really want to take my chances.

A few minutes later, (or can also be described as a few hours too soon) Skylar walked in through the front door. I'm starting to wonder how they'll subtly tell . "Alright, you guys... should go... get the groceries. Yeah, I have a list right here," Skylar's mom said, handing me a list.

This is great. So now not only do I have to go "bond" with my new little sister that's thirteen (see how weird that sounds?), but I do it while grocery shopping. I would sigh really loudly. But for obvious reasons I can't.  
I really want to go back to be an only child.

I opened the front door, wishing I had a car that was allowed by law to drive. We instead, had to walk. It wasn't that far from here to the grocery store, but… it was still going to be weird. Especially since my neighborhood is so large and we live deep inside of it.

"So, Skylar. What do you like to do?" I asked, hoping to break the awkward silence. "Um… I like Karate, I actually have a black belt," she said. "Wow, cool," I said, trying my very best to sound impressed. I wasn't going to tell her I snuck into her room and saw a black belt on her desk while she was sleeping. That would be weird.

"What do you- wait, no, don't answer that. I already know. Music, singing, playing instruments and stuff," she quickly corrected herself. I guess I'm more famous than I thought I was because that was incredibly accurate.

We got to the grocery store and Skylar took the list, folded it in half, and ripped it. She gave me the top half, and she took the bottom half for herself. Then we went our separate ways to scavenger for the items on our half of the list.

I looked over my half. Everything on my half was near the freezers. That's just awesome. Even though it was nearly summer, and not to mention Florida, the freezers have always been way too cold for me. But, Austin Moon is no wimp. I ran through and got everything I needed as quickly as I could, (Getting a few complaints along the way) and within ten minutes I was at checkout. Skylar, apparently, was even quicker and was waiting outside.

We started walking again and I did my very best to start a conversation. "So, what do you do after school? You know, besides Karate," I asked at one point. "Well, my school does have a thing where we make a movie, and have a premiere and everything, it's really cool and looks really professional when it's done," she explained happily. This was a good subject, so I asked her questions about that. "Awesome, that sound like so muck fun! What are you doing in the movie?" I asked, genuinely interested. "Well, for the first year ever, I got the lead!" She smiled widely. "Really? Wow. Your excited right?" I stupidly asked. "Yeah, really excited! I just have a tiny problem with my character," she confessed. "Oh, what is it?" I frowned. "Well, she sings like three times in the movie and I've never even tried to sing," she said, very worried. "Well, lucky for you, you know Austin Moon, and I can so help you with that problem," I cockily declared. She smiled and hopefully asked,"Really?". "Yup, as long as you have the lyrics, and having the music wouldn't hurt either," I said. She grinned and said,"I have both,". "Well we can just drop off these groceries, and we'll head to the Sonic Boom," I told her. She smiled,"Thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled. "I might as well start being nice. But don't get to used to it, annoying sets in a little after it," I informed her. She laughed a little and started to talk about how excited she was. At least she doesn't hate me anymore.

•••

Chapter 3! It was on the short side, but hopefully 4 will be longer. Speaking of chapter 4, I really hope I can update it soon, but please bear with me, I have a tight schedule. I stopped everything I was doing just to finish this for you guys :).

And I'll end this with my need for a catchphrase.


	4. Don't Have a Title For This Chapter

Okay, so I'm really, really annoyed right now because I'm writing this for the SECOND time. I write these on my iPod on Notes, then copy n' paste. So I selected all at the bottom, then scrolled to the top, because I labeled the note "4" and wanted to make sure that didn't get copied, and along the way, someone hit the "S" key, and that's all that was left.

*tear*

•••

12:00 p.m., Saturday, Austin

I was walking home from the Sonic Boom with Skylar, feeling very annoyed with myself. Why? because all I can think about is Ally. All day everyday it's Ally, Ally, Ally. That's all I think about and it's really annoying. It's like I'm a teenaged girl obsessing over her crush and talking about the crush non-stop to the annoyed best friend. I'm just unlucky enough to be both parts.

Maybe thinking about something else will help. Well, after spending time on Skylar's vocals, which really didn't need much help except for it being a little pitchy here and there and not having enough confidence. Other than that she's fine. She's been making a lot of progress. And by that I mean not being pitchy anymore. She still lacks a lot of confidence. Kind of like Ally. Adorable little cute-

STOP! Shut up shut up shut up! I don't want to hear about her anymore! It's always Ally, Ally, Ally! Well guess what I'm tired of hearing about her! It's so annoying! Shut up!

But it's soooo hard. I mean, I desperately want to stop annoying myself by thinking about Ally a lot less (because seriously, not at all is impossible if you think about it).

And all this arguing between myself is starting to worry other people. Not because they know, but because I always wince and make faces when I do it.

"Austin?" A small voice asked. "Huh? Oh," I said, after realizing Skylar was talking to me,"Yeah?". "I have a friend-" she started. "Is this friend you?" I asked, not giving her a chance to finish. "If I say yes, this friend is me, will you tell mom? Or... Dad?" she questioned cautiously. I smiled at her calling my- our dad "dad". Maybe the whole "blended family" will work out. "I won't. Unless I have to call the cops. In which case I will indeed tell them," I replied, saying the last part as professionally as I could. "Okay, there's this guy and-" "Yes! I knew it was about a guy!" I yelled. She glared at me and I awkwardly cleared my throat and said,"Go on". "Well, I've known him for a long time and-" "Ooh! Ooh! Is it Jack?" I interjected.

She looked confused,"How do you know about Jack?". "Puh-lease. Whenever you leave the the house, you always ask… mom if you can go to Jack's house. Unless it's one of those other guys you talk about sometimes, but… I don't think it's them," I explained. "Do people ever come to you for advice?" She asked. "Well, once or twice, but they usually don't come back," I answered. "Now I know why," She said.

We were almost home, and I was almost about to punch my self when I heard Skylar say,"Are you okay?". "Yeah. I'm totally fine," I answered. "You're a terrible liar," she pointed out. "Well not all of us can be great actors like you," I said, with a joking kind of tone in my voice. "Well if that's your way of complementing me, then thank you," she said. Then a look of realization came upon her face. On no. That's never good. "There's a girl, isn't there?" She excitedly asked, poking my shoulder. "Pfft. No!" I exclaimed. "There is!" She squealed "That is adorable! Who is she? Who is she? Who is she?" She annoyingly repeated. " Look, even if I did have a crush, which I don't, you don't need to know," I said, poking her nose. She dropped the subject, but I had a sinking feeling she wouldn't forget.

We reached our house not too long after the silence began, and I decided to go upstairs, knowing I'd have endless thoughts about Ally, might as well have them in private.

•••

It was midnight, and I was staring into the darkness, thinking about Ally.

Stop it! Because of these stupid thoughts, I can't go to sleep!

But I can't help it if Ally's so-

No no no! I have stop thinking about her! Something else! I have to think about something else! Food! I'll think about food.

Pickles are Ally's favorite and-

"Austin?" A tiny voice from my door asked. "Yeah?" I replied. "I- I can't sleep. I was wondering if your let me stay with you?" Skylar innocently asked. "Okay," I said, moving closer to the edge of my bed. She dove under the covers, despite it being almost summer in Florida. "Skylar, do you know how hot it is?" I asked. "Austin, do you know how cold I am?" She mimicked. "Fine, fine. Care to tell me why exactly you can't sleep?" I curiously asked. "I don't know, anxiety I guess," she answered. I understood that. She was probably nervous. That's probably why she sounds so unconfident when she sings. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she came here because of a nightmare. Fueled by anxiety, I mean.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" She asked. "What?" I asked, confused. "Come on, no one just wakes up when someone quietly says their name," she said. "I happen to be the world's lightest sleeper," I defended,"And you are done doing talking," I said. "Okay,okay," she gave in. She got closer to me, and it felt kind of good. At least I know she doesn't hate me.

According to Trish, step-siblings are a lot worse. Like, really really bad. But Skylar isn't so bad. Sure she's annoying at times, but that doesn't really mean that I can't stand her. It's really not that bad. And, I guess I'm kind of glad it's not.

I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

•••

Wow. That ending. I don't know where it came from but I knew it would coming sooner or later. Do guys think this story is moving too fast? Just let me know, I'll try and slow down the pace if you think so.

Bye!


	5. Author's Note

**Hi guys! This is a little author's note, and I honestly can not think of one idea for the next chapter. I am totally drawing a blank here. So, you guys can can help! Tell me what should happen in the next chapter! And if I use your idea, I'll give you a shout out! And if you don't give me an idea, I'll takes weeks to upload, so… idea give me... I want them all, you will give them to me, I am your ruler. **

**One thing you can't use: The premiere, because that is the last chapter... So don't suggest that…**

**Byeeeeee**


	6. Campers & Complications

Hi guys! How many of you watched Teen Beach Movie? How did you guys like it? No offense or anything, but I thought it was pretty stereotypical. And in my opinion, Mack and Brady shouldn't have started out dating. But me being me is still going to read the fanfiction! I disgust myself.

(I'm sorry about the above, your entitled to your opinion and I'm entitled to mine. I respect your opinion and think you totally have the right to like that movie. In fact, you should. It was a decent movie and a great idea. I'm just totally insane)

Anyway, I'm not gonna bore you guys with opinions that have nothing to do with Austin and Ally or Kickin It.

So, this chapter is loosely based off of Campers & Complications because that looked like a good place to start. Only… Austin's not dating Kira. That'll ruin my thinking. I'm going to hold off on Kick (I still wnt to call it Kick) because of brand new different age. They're thirteen and I don't think they should rush in to anything (Ha. I'm the overprotective older sibling) and if I do two ships at once I'll confuse myself. I'm like… a confused animal that can't multitask.

But anyway, read the story!

P.S. This is basically a rewrite of Campers & Complication. That's why I said loosely based off of that episode.  
•••

Disclaimer: No, no, no. You are mistakenen. I don't under any circumstances own Kickin It or Austin and Ally.

•••  
I think I finally got rid of my problem. I went two whole hours without think inking about you-know-who. But if you don't know who, it's- No! You will not trick me into thinking about her!

Skylar got a little cold and couldn't come to the Sonic Boom today, but I told her I'd go for her.

Ally and I were supposed to work on the my next song but she isn't here yet. Ally is never, _never_ late!

Just then, Ally happily bounced into the practice room. "Guys, guys, guys! You'll never guess what! You'll never guess so I'll tell you anyway! Elliot's coming!" Ally exclaimed. "Woah, woah, woah. Who's Elliot?" I asked. I forced myself not to feel jealous. You have no crush on her. You have NO crush her.

"Elliot? You mean that kid from Camp Craftamonga? He was your first crush! Awww!" Trish squealed. "It'll be like one of those romance movies. Separated just to be brought back together again," Dez said thoughtfully. I almost scoffed.

No, no, no, no, no! You are not jealous because you don't have a crush on anyone in this room. "I have a picture of him from camp," Ally said, pulling out her MyTab.

"Ha! You had a crush on him?" I laughed, not thinking. "Oh I just got a text, it says nerd alert," Dez joked. "Haha, very funny guys. But you know what I'm like. I only care about what's on the inside," Ally pointed out. There was a buzzing sound in the room. Ally took out her phone and said,"Ooh! Elliot said he's almost here! Come on, lets go down stairs!" Ally excitedly yelled as she raced down the stairs.

The three of did our best to keep up with her. A tall, tanned, brown haired and eyed boy walked into the room. Oh no. Is that- "Elliot!" Ally squealed as she ran up to hug him. This isn't good.

No! This is fine! I. Don't. Like. Ally! Ally. Doesn't. Like. Me! Got it?

"Ally!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Elliot! You look a-mazing!" Ally complimented happily.

"What about you? You look ga-orgeous!" Elliot replied.

"Why are they talking so cra-azy?" Dez questioned. I could ask the same question… only it's a different question. What's so special about Elliot?

No! I can't have a crush on Ally, I will not ask questions like that. " So Ally? We were supposed to work on the new song now," I reminded. "Oh yeah," Ally said, looking disappointed. As much as I didn't want her to spend time with Elliot, I said," It's okay, the song can wait. Just meet me here later,".

Wait, wait, wait. I don't want her hanging out with Elliot? That's selfish! Of course I want her to hang out with Elliot! She hasn't seen him in forever and wants to catch up! That's all!

"Thanks Austin, it means a lot to me," Ally told me.

"It's alright. You can repay me by helping me with the song later, don't forget!" I answered.

"I won't," she replied, skipping off with Elliot.

•••

"Where is she?" I said to Trish and Dez, the only ones here,"It's four o' clock already,". "Austin, she's probably just having fun with Elliot. She'll be here soon, you'll see," Trish assured me.

•••

"Aaaaaauuuuuustin! I'm booooooored!" Dez whined. "I am toooooooooo," I replied. We had gone through every game available to us. We had destroyed five instruments. We had told forty stories. Ally still wasn't here. "Trish, you said Ally would be here soon. Soon was a long time ago!" I exclaimed. "I know, I know. I guessed. I didn't know if Ally was coming or not," Trish admitted.

"I'm going home, being bored here, is better than the possibility of catching a cold at home," I said as I walked out the door.

•••

The next day I was at Sonic Boom again. It hadn't opened yet so Ally wasn't there. Dez and I were building a hut out out of instruments while Trish was reading a magazine. There was a jingle sound which meant someone had opened the door. "Hey guys!" Ally's cheery voice said,"I had the best day yesterday!". "You mean the day me, Trish, and Dez waited for hours for you to come to work on the new song?" I asked. "Oh," Ally remembered,"I'm so sorry, guys. I totally forgot! We can meet up later to work on it,". "Why? So you can forget again?" I said. "Well you don't have to be rude about it," she retorted. "Weeeeeeell. Austin does have a reason to be upset," Trish told her. "Yeah!" Dez agreed loudly. "Trish! You're supposed to be on my side!" Ally said. "Well I was one of the people who had to wait for hours and hours and hours for you to show up," Trish defended. "Okay, I was late. I made a mistake. But I hadn't seen Elliot in years! You can't just tell me I can only spend an hour with him!" Ally pointed out. "We didn't say that! Song writing doesn't take that long!" I said. "Yes it does, it takes a very long time," Ally said.  
"You know what, just forget it. We'll write the song when Elliot's gone," I told her before I walked out of Sonic Boom.

•••

This chapter was soooooo SHORT. I don't think it's the one I'm most proud of. I'm pretty sure this could be part of an Austin and Ally fanfiction story instead of a crossover with Kickin It, besides the few times I mentioned Skylar. Or the one time…

But anyway, after Campers & Complications, I'm doing a Kickin It episode, I just don't know which one, so please give me suggestions. Just don't give me one with too much Kick in it (the romantic kind, friendship kind is good) since I'm holding off on it. Preferably one from Season One.

=Aussly3248

Byeeeeeeee


	7. Apologies & Alarms

**Uuuuuuugh. You all must hate me. Winer of the slowest update award? AUSSLY3248 everyone! Round of booing, hmm? **

Lets just get this over with.

•••

9:00, Saturday, Austin

Nine P.M. was the time when I got home. It wasn't even that late but my eyelids felt heavier than ever. Before crashing into my own bed, though, I had to check up on Skylar.

She was sleeping so peacefully, despite being sick. I couldn't stand not sleeping anymore and slowly walked back to my bed.

•••

The next morning, I couldn't decide weather or not I should go to Sonic Boom. Ally would be there by now, probably, so I would run into her. Besides, if I'm mad at Ally, what's my purpose of going to Sonic Boom anyway? I don't exactly "hang out" with Trish, and I've been friends with Dez way before Ally, we don't need to meet up at the Sonic Boom.

Although, I didn't really want to see either of them right now. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't even want to see Skylar (well, actually, no one did, she still had a cold).

I wanted to be alone, but being alone is boring! I didn't exactly have anything to complain about, really. I had a bunch of stuff that could keep my short attention span occupied for hours, but I'd have to find different things and different ways to use it, and that's very time consuming. Time consuming things aren't good for me, I have a short attention span.

"Austin! I need to go do… something! Take care of your sister!" My dad yelled. Whatever that something was, it definitely wasn't a priority. He was just bored of taking care of Skylar. (I had get my attention span from somewhere. I just wish it was from my mom).

"Okay!" I called back. I got up from my bed and walked over to Skylar's room. "Hey Skylar, dad's leaving and I have to care of you," I told her. When I looked over to her, she was fast asleep. Well don't I feel like an idiot.

Hopefully she'd stay that way for a couple of hours.

•••

About an hour later, dad still wasn't back. But Skylar was wide awake. She kept ringing that stupid bell (cliché right?) and I had to do whatever she told me to because I was obligated to. Well, that and I'd get into serious trouble if I didn't. Most brothers who get along with her as well as I do would say something like,"I don't mind" or "As long as she gets better". Not me. This is the worst job ever. I will never ever argue or insult my parents again.

Skylar was taking a two-minute nap. She took five of those in the past hour. I was really quietly strumming my guitar when I heard a soft meow. I looked down to see a cat. A cat? We had a cat? That's right! Skylar and her mom had a cat!

It was one annoying cat. It wouldn't stop meowing. "Shut up, cat!" I whisper-yelled to it. It didn't. "Shut up!" I said again. It wouldn't. "Be quiet, would you?" I told it. I still refused to. I told it an assortment of things before my ears finally tuned in to a more important obnoxious sound. The bell ringing. When did that start? I ran over to Skylar's room. She didn't look to good. She was sweaty and her face was red. That can't be good.

"I don't feel good," she mumbled. Yeah. I got that. "Do you feel like your your gonna throw up?" I asked. "She nodded her head vigorously. I ran downstairs, got the throw-up bucket, ran back upstairs, and handed it to Skylar. "Here," I said as I handed it to her. I quickly got to the other side of the doorframe when I heard sounds of have your food come back up.

I was pretty sure she was done, so I carefully took the bucket, put it in the bathroom, and went downstairs to get her water.

When I got back upstairs, I gave her the water, and she drank it all in a single gulp. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I assured, smiling down at her.

•••

My dad came back and I decided I not to go back to the Sonic Boom. Instead, I met up with Dez at Mini's, dangerously close to the Sonic Boom. We had already finished our tiny lunches, and started talking about the newest Zalien movie: Zaliens 9. "Um… Austin?" I heard someone interrupt. I knew who it was. I didn't want to see that person, but I knew who it was.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Dez said awkwardly before he left.

"Uh, I- I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday. It's just, I didn't see Elliot for so long, and I- I just didn't think things through," she explained.

You call that an excuse?

"We'll that's no excuse for blowing me off for him when had to finish that song!" I yelled.

"Trust me, Austin, I wouldn't do something like that on purpose. I set an alarm on my phone and everything! I must have not heard it! I haven't even turned it off!" She defended.

"Oh yeah? Let me see it," I said, reaching for her phone.

She handed it to me and I looked at it. "The alarm isn't even turned on!" I said.

"Wha- How could that happen?" She asked.

"You didn't even bother to turn it on! If I don't mean that much to you, then we shouldn't even be friends!" I yelled and stomped away. "Austin, wait!" She called after me. At least I think she called after me. I might of just heard it.

The entire walk home I was seething with anger. How could have not even turned on the alarm!? Did our practice time really mean that little to her? I couldn't believe it!

I stomped inside the house, making a quick stop at Skylar's room, of course. I thought she would be asleep. But she wasn't.

"Why so mad?" She asked me, giving me a mock pouty face. "Do you really want to know?" I asked her. She thought for moment. "Yes," she decided. "Just know you won't get the next hour back," I warned. "Whatever," she said.

"It started yesterday. Ally was all excited because her old camp buddy Elliot or whatever was coming. I didn't care, but a little later, she blew off our song writing session to keep having fun with Elliot!

When she came back it was almost, like nine o' clock and I was waiting for hours! She was apologizing, but we had a fight anyway.

Then today, me and Dez were at Mini's, and Ally came and apologized, saying she didn't know what happened because she set an alarm on her phone. But I didn't believe her, so I took her phone to see the alarm, but she never even turned it on!"

Her eyes were widened. There was a multitude of they could be like that. I didn't feel like guessing.

Then she grinned. "Well, you know what I think? Be stubborn. Don't give in until you have a good reason to. That's what I would do," she suggested. I don't know if she was joking or not, but was going to do. No giving in until I had a good reason to.

•••

**Another short chapter. I hope I write a long one next time. So, how many of you guys think this is all Ally's fault? How many think there's a mastermind behind it? All I can say is, your gonna have to wait. **

**_Byeeeeeeeeee!_**


End file.
